1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to appliances for ostomy, fistula, wound or drain site treatment. The invention further relates to means for facilitating the use of such collecting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the treatment of ostomy, fistulae and wounds appliances comprising a collecting bag may be used. Preferably the appliance has an access opening for inspecting, cleaning and/or treating the skin site. The appliance may comprise a body side member in the form of an adhesive wafer secured to the skin and with an opening for receiving the stoma, fistulae or wound. To the wafer is the collecting bag attached, optionally with means for irrigation and/or drainage, such as inlets and outlets. Furthermore, the bag may be provided with an access opening in the form of a window, which can be closed with a lid. When it is time for cleaning or rinsing the skin site comprising the stoma, wound or fistulae, the lid is removed, and the site may be inspected or treated. A problem relating to such appliances is to prevent body liquids and excreta from exiting out of the collecting bag, when the lid is removed and during treatment of the site.
As the appliance is generally flat and substantially two-dimensional, problems may arise especially when the device is applied to larger skins sites and to curved or protruding body parts. It may be difficult to prevent leakage of liquids from the bag in such situations. Attempts to solve the problem have been made:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,446 discloses a device for irrigation and/or drainage, which comprises a rigid or semi-rigid cylindrical hollow open-ended collar that is mounted on an adhesive wafer. A lid may be mounted on the non-skin-facing end of the collar. In order to avoid the lid to contact the wound site, the collar has to be rather stiff/rigid. Flexibility is needed between the collar and the adhesive wafer in order to follow the contours of the body and movements of the skin and this is achieved by having an accordion-like portion between the collar and the wafer. The device is voluminous and may be uncomfortable due to stiffness and the accordion-like portion has to be lifted and held by hand in order to stay in place. Closing the collar and inflating the whole device may also lift the accordion-like portion. However, it will then be impossible to access the wound site directly, as the device collapses if opened and pressure drops. Access to the wound will then only be indirectly by the use of tubes or the like.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,100 is disclosed an ostomy collecting bag wherein it is possible to provide a distance between the adhesive wafer and the access opening due to the presence of a wall of flexible material between the wafer and the access opening. A certain mobility of the two parts relative to each other is thus provided, and by inserting one or more fingers of the user between the wafer and the access opening, the wall is raised to an erect position, thus creating the desired distance between the two parts. However, the raised position is only maintained by the presence of the users hand, as soon as he lets go the construction will collapse and return to its initial generally flat condition.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,093,160 and 6,110,197 discloses a wound treatment device comprising an adhesive wafer for adhering to the skin and a support member, preferably in the form of a ring-shaped foam cushion. The support member is attached to the adhesive wafer on one surface, and on the opposite surface is provided an access opening with means for attaching a lid. The support member provides a constant distance between the lid and the wound site, thus protecting the wound and facilitating cleaning of the wound and controlling the liquid. The support member provides a constantly raised portion and is not suitable for larger wounds and/or application on curved or protruding body parts, as the construction is rather stiff.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,496 discloses a surgical drainage appliance, prepared from thin plastic material and comprises gas or foam filled plastic cushions located on either side of inlet for the stoma so as to protect it in use. The cushions are mounted inside the bag and are permanently inflated/foam filled, thus the amount of gas/foam cannot be adjusted during use. The bag is closed without a window, and the cushions are located right next to the stoma, for protecting this.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,502 is disclosed a collecting bag for an artificial anus, said bag comprises an inflatable cushion that may be inflated to a desired level in order to protect the artificial anus. The cushion is preferably in the form of a half-circle, mounted over and around a part of the stoma. The cushion is mounted inside the bag.
None of the above-mentioned references solves the problem of providing an appliance for irrigation and/or drainage comprising a barrier against leakage that can be erected and maintain erected without the help of a person, and that can be collapsed when desired.
Thus there is still a need for providing an appliance for cleansing of a skin site, said appliance being capable of providing a stable erect wall for controlling the fluid inside the appliance, and further with flexibility offering the access opening and the adhesive wafer to operate substantially independent of each others, facilitating the application of the lid.